<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nap Time by silentwhisper002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473766">Nap Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002'>silentwhisper002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carl and Stove (Fight me I love them) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Captains, Carl and Stove, Carol is a sleepy boi, Carol is actually nice to Steve, CoCaptains, Did I mention there’s fluff?, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff so tooth rotting it will give you cavities, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should probably stop tagging now, Mentions of cats because it’s me, Nap Time, Natasha is a little shit, Now Steve has to find it for him, Now the tags have just become Angie rambling, Tony Lost his tech, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, thanks internet, tiktok gave me the idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets tasked with a boring job and Carol needs sleep. Just your average fully functional adult Superheroes on an average Sunday night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carl and Stove (Fight me I love them) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nap Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>F L U F F</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Tony said he needed a favor, Steve had expected something more along the lines of entertaining Peter for a few hours while he and Pepper went on a date, or coming up with some stupid cover story while Tony locked himself in the lab for another three days. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What he didn’t expect was to be sitting in the dimly-lit surveillance room for the next five hours flipping through every camera in the building in an attempt to find Tony’s misplaced prototype. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He should have known that Tony would pull something like this.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Typical Stark. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve spun in his chair a few times as he waited for the next bit to load, taking in the blinking technology around him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole room was lined with screens, some on, some off. On a good day, this place would be full of techies and interns, but it was a Sunday night, so he was on his own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused for a moment in the direction of the room’s own shiny black security camera that taunted him from the corner, and made an Un-Caply gesture with his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This one’s for you Stark.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve tried to sound as annoyed as possible, but he couldn’t help the bit of playful chuckle that seeped into his tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t like he was doing anything else tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And unfortunately Tony knew that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning back towards the screens, he once more took in the array of black and white recordings flickering in and out of focus every few seconds as someone walked by. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squinted, trying to see if he could spot Tony with a big metal case like the one he’d described, but still no luck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After about another ten minutes, his mind quickly grew bored and his eyes began to droop a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was, until Steve heard the door creak open, and he snapped back into reality. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haven’t found it yet Tony. Give me another five hours why don’t you? I’ve—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He stopped abruptly when he noticed it was </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Carol</em> </span> <span class="s1">, not Tony, who had entered the room. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mentally braced himself for a lecture on something he must have done to piss her off—she had said nothing to him upon her approach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I do this time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He expected a witty reply, but was greeted with more silence instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he was jogging through the list of things he could have possibly done to make his girlfriend this mad, Steve noticed that Carol looked like she was about to fall over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her brown eyes were clouded with exhaustion and her feet dragged a little as she walked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Carol? What happened to yo—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was cut off once again—taken a bit by surprise—as she climbed onto his lap and draped her chin over his shoulder, throwing her arms carelessly around his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you..?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve was a bit confused at this. Normally at the end of a long day, Carol would just go find a cat to cuddle with until he came to bed. Something must have really gone wrong if she’d searched him out like this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That bad huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded against his shoulder. “I’m tired.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper and he couldn’t help but smile at the slur in her words. “Can I just sit here with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” He said quietly, trying not to jostle her from her sleepy state. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Now </span> <span class="s2"> <em>that</em> </span> <span class="s1"> was something he’d never hear the end of. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within two minutes of his reply, the blonde was out cold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel her soft, even breaths against the side of his face, indicating that the other captain wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peering over Carol’s shoulder, he tried to get a little more work done, but the gentle pull of sleep was starting to grab onto him as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve attempted to fight it for a few more minutes, determined to find this thing, but ultimately the urge to curl up in a warm bed with Carol beside him was too great. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Screw Stark. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had a tracking system, he could use it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wrapping his arms around Carol’s unconscious form, Steve slowly stood and carried her out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">As he made his way to their own quarters, he passed Natasha who grinned and mouthed “</span> <em> <span class="s2">Whipped.</span> </em> <span class="s1">” in his direction. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to his room. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hopefully Tony was able to captain his own search party to find his tech, because </span> <span class="s2"> <em>these</em> </span> <span class="s1"> captains were going to bed. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t care that it’s short. This was fun. And I spell checked it this time too😅✌️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>